The present disclosure relates generally to faucets and, more particularly, to couplers for securing mounting shanks to faucet mounting hubs.
Conventional faucets are often mounted to a sink deck through downwardly extending threaded mounting shanks and cooperating mounting nuts. Conventional methods of assembling mounting shanks to above deck faucet fixtures often prove to be complicated and/or expensive. Additionally, conventional mounting shanks may provide limited space for the positioning and movement of water tubes and/or electrical wires associated with the faucet.
The present invention is configured to simplify the assembly process of attaching a mounting shank extending below a sink deck to a faucet fixture positioned above the sink deck. The present invention is also configured to increase the amount of open space within the inside cavity of the faucet fixture and provide additional room for faucet components, such as water tubes and/or electrical wires.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet mounting system includes an upper fixture having an outer wall with an upper end and a lower end. An inner surface defines a chamber extending between the upper end and the lower end. At least one groove is formed within the inner surface proximate the lower end. A lower mounting shank extends below the upper fixture. The lower mounting shank includes a skirt having a skirt wall, a post extending downwardly from the skirt, and at least one spring clip. The at least one spring clip is recessed radially within the outer surface of the skirt wall in a compressed position, and the at least one spring clip extends radially outside of the outer surface of the skirt wall in an extended position. The spring clip includes a pair of mounting members, and the skirt includes a fulcrum positioned intermediate the mounting members.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet mounting system includes an upper fixture having a cylindrical outer wall with an upper end and a lower end. An inner surface defines a chamber extending between the upper end and the lower end. At least one angular groove is formed within the inner surface proximate the lower end. An axially extending key is supported by the inner surface. A lower mounting shank extends below the upper fixture. The lower mounting shank includes a skirt having a skirt wall, a post extending downwardly from the skirt, at least one spring clip received within the at least one annular groove for axially securing the mounting shank to the upper fixture, and a keyway receiving the key for rotationally securing the mounting shank to the upper fixture.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet mounting system includes an upper fixture having a cylindrical outer wall with an upper end and a lower end. An inner surface defines a chamber extending between the upper end and the lower end, and at least one angular groove is formed within the inner surface proximate the lower end. A lower mounting shank extends below the upper fixture. The lower mounting shank includes a skirt having a skirt wall, a post extending downwardly from the skirt, and at least one spring clip received within the at least one angular groove for axially securing the mounting shank to the upper fixture. The outer wall of the skirt defines a first longitudinal axis, and the post defines a second longitudinal axis, the first longitudinal axis being offset from the second longitudinal axis.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.